Simplify the following expression. $ 6 - 10 \times 8 + \dfrac{ 18 }{ 9 } $
Explanation: $ = 6 - 10 \times 8 + 2 $ $ = 6 - 80 + 2 $ $ = -74 + 2 $ $ = -72 $